This project is a renewal request to improve operational capabilities of the M.D. Anderson Cancer Patient Data System to: implement the changes caused in the data system by changing to ICDO coding; formalize coder-training sessions using the Plato system; strengthen quality control error detection by file analyses (in contrast to individual chart approach); further develop CRT based interactive correction techniques (applied to the edit master file); establish liaison with other departments to develop data file linkages; improve capability to share data with other institutions.